


A Zimmalley Thanksgiving

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Child Neglect, Cooking, M/M, Short & Sweet, Single Parents, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: A very wholesome Zimmalley Thanksgiving Special. Flip Zimmerman is not so secretly dating Stensland's Papa, Gabriel.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Gabriel O'Malley/Flip Zimmerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Zimmalley Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Minor content warning: Tryptophan used to make a child sleep. Could be non-con since Stensie has never had a turkey dinner before. The science isn't conclusive about this little amino acid and how it produced serotonin so consider it folklore/urban legend. I'm a doctor but not that kind.
> 
> Over tagged for child neglect because Stensland and Gabriel's relationship although loving is strained due to him being a single parent. There's a small reference about the lack of celebrating regular holidays or having regular nutritionally balanced meals Stensland says "Papa usually makes me mac n' cheese. We've never had a whole turkey." Gabe is NOT A BAD parent he's doing his best. It is assumed that Gabriel is still a hit man for the Irish Mob as portrayed in "The Kitchen". That could also be considered child endangerment. Dating a cop is a good move Gabe. That's going to compromise Flip's ethical code. Ouch. Might explore that another time.
> 
> Stensland is Gabriel's son. How he became his son is up to your own headcanon whether it be ABO; a het relationship (Claire from The Kitchen); adoption; born of the Fae; found him in a strawberry patch.
> 
> Zimmalley is a fun family to play in the Sims which is the game used to get all footage for my works. 
> 
> This is fun writing more tags than I did dialogue for the work I'm posting. Respecting the culture set forth on this wonderful platform.

[Link to BaphometSims YouTube Channel](https://youtu.be/6ACQnGoqocw)


End file.
